Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140613015222
Bowie flickered behind Diomedes simultaneusly as Diomedes elbowed him and Bowie threw a Slay Living. It did less damage, and Bowie felt the pain afterwards. "Kid?! KID?!" Darktew screamed, though Bowie didn't react. Flashback time! Yay! ------------------------------------------- Darktew sat at the dining room table of the Overworld. Osiris and Gaia were out on a few errands, so they left their children behind, leaving Destructus in charge. Destructus was about 16, Aquarious and Turferon about 12, and Darktew about 8. Darktew thought he was making a much better use of his time than the others. He was studying arcane secrets. Turferon was out in the yard playing fetch with Flurp, Aquarious was alone in his room, staring philosophically out at the stars, and Destructus was, of course, using magic to create crystalline vases, then smash them with a baseball bat in the other room. Darktew flipped through his spellbook. Even at this age Darktew's skin was pale. He wasn't much of an outdoor person. The light he was exposed to from a torch to read his book at night and glowing runes on scrolls was enough for him. He found what he was looking for: Protection from Evil. With this, he could stop Destructus from picking on him all the time, as he always did. Darktew began to chant the spell. Destructus, who was in the other room, could immediatly tell what the spell was. "The little punk's trying to avoid me?" Destructus said to himself. "Well, he he, let's go f*ck with 'im." Destructus snuck into the room with the bat (He was grounded from using his trident after he blew up Osirirs' chariot.) behind Darktew. As Darktew was about to finish the spell, Destructus smacked him on the back of the head with an open hand strike. The spell fizzled. "Hey! What was that for?" Darktew said, clearly very annoyed. "Wassup, kid?" Destructus said in a mocking tone. "Still sitting here like a nerd reading your books and crap?" "Don't call me kid..." Darktew said. "It is quite irritating." "Why, what's wrong, kid?" Destructus responded. "These books getting to your tiny head? Stupid nerd." "You call me stupid?" Darktew retorted. "You wouldn't know intelligence if it hit you upside the frontal lobe!" "You saying stupid sh*t again, kid?" Destructus chuckled. "STOP. CALLING. ME. KID!" Darktew said in his most serious tone and shouting the last word. Upon saying it he stood up from the chair, turned around and glared up at Destructus, who was two feet taller than he was. "Oh no, the little nerd's gonna throw a book at me! I'm sooooo scared!" Destructus said mockingly and overly sarcasticly. An angry look came over Darktew's face. "Ray of Frost-" Darktew almost cast the most powerful ice spell he knew at the time, but Darktew slugged him in the face with the baseball bat. Darktew fell to the foor, coughing up blood. "Well, it looks like you're still a little guy..." Destructus said, amused. "And you'll never grow up to be anything other than a kid. Mom and Dad are gonna pick me to inherit their throne, and you'll just inherit dirt and spitballs!" The flashback ended. As for the rest of the story, Destructus created a tornado made fo fire and gave Darktew a swirly in it, and cut off all of Darktew's hair with a flaming sword. Darktew needed magic to regrow it. And Darktew was now standing before Diomedes, who acted the exact same way Destructus did back then, and held the exact same fire sword. "No more mercy!" Darktew shouted. "It's time to avenge my defeats." Dark energy swirled around Darktew's hands. (Cue the evil chorus.) "Teleport." The last Sugar Bowl Darktew posessed teleported to Bowie: the Sugar Bowl of Death. "Power Word Stun!" Diomedes was, obviously, disoriented, which gave Bowie, who was completely controlled by Darktew, to charge the Sugar Bowl of Death. "Shadow's Healing Disabling." Bowie cast. Diomedes isn't recovering from this one... The Sugar Bowl of Death floated above Bowie's head as yellow energy swirled into the skull-decorated bowl. "I am become death, destroyer of worlds." Bowie said. "It's time for the final curtain." The Sugar Bowl floated down into his left hand, while his right hand charged an orb of dark energy. (Sugar Bowl fo Death is one of the most powerful. With battle wounds already sustained, Diomedes has a 66% chance of death. Even if not, he's unconcious and wounded very badly, and will be unable to recover for along time. (Sab will save him or something...)